


they never go away

by Lilith



Series: Fanart & Comics [11]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: "Ghosts are real. This I know." And Edith has learned to accept, or even appreciate, their intrusions into her awareness. (Even when they interrupt her writing.)
Relationships: Edith Cushing/Lucille Sharpe
Series: Fanart & Comics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271006
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	they never go away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).

> Shading style somewhat inspired by Henry Justice Ford, as I was thinking about illustration of the period and such. SO much fun to do.
> 
> I was imagining an Edith who, having survived her experiences at Crimson Peak, has a new sense of her own power ... and a Lucille drawn like a moth to the proverbial flame. A role reversal of sorts. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
